maxpaynefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Valerie Winterson
Dt. Valerie Winterson - policjantka NYPD z wydziału zabójstw, zastrzelona przez Maxa Payne'a. Historia Przed akcją gry Valerie Winterson urodziła się w 1961 roku. Jest rozwiedziona i z tego małżeństwa wychowuje niewidomego syna, który uczęszcza do Brooklyn School for the Blind. Po wstąpieniu do policji została przydzielona do wydziału zabójstw i od razu jej szef, porucznik Jim Bravura, widział w niej jedną z najlepszych swoich detektywów. Nawiązała także romans z szefem mafii rosyjskiej, Vladimirem Lemem. ''Max Payne 2'' ''Wewnętrz mroku'' Jest dobrą koleżanką Maxa z pracy. Przyjeżdża jako posiłki, gdy Payne wzywa je do warsztatu Annie Finn. Tam z troskliwością, pyta się go, czy nic mu się nie stało. Następnie, gdy oboje wracają na komisariat, Bravura zleca Valerie wyjaśnienie sprawy zabójstwa senatora Gate. Rysopis zabójczyni pasuje do Mony, co zauważa Max. Nie mówi on jednak tego Winterson ("Drzwi windy"). Następny raz Max wzywa detektyw Winterson do jego domu zaatakowanego przez sprzątaczy. Valerie bezzwłocznie rusza pod wskazany adres ("Nie ma "nas""), a następnie jeszcze tego samego wieczora dostaje wezwanie do apartamentów Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Po dotarciu na miejsce wreszcie aresztuje będącą tam Monę i dziwi ją tam widok Maxa Payne'a. Traci do niego zaufanie i odwozi z powrotem na komisariat ("Pytanie za milion dolarów"). ''Podwójny wybór'' Na posterunku, porucznik Bravura chwali Valerie za ujęcie podejrzanej Mony, a Payne'a zawiesza w obowiązkach. Dt. Winterson udaje się na przesłuchanie świadka. Żąda od Maxa, aby ten trzymał się z dala od jej sprawy, którą chce już powoli zamknąć. Gdy komisariat zostaje zaatakowany przez sprzątaczy, a Mona Sax ucieka z aresztu, Valerie wpada w wściekłość ("Prolog (Podwójny wybór)"). W nocy zostaje po raz kolejny wezwana na plac budowy towarzystw ubezpieczeniowych Castling, gdzie przybywa już po skończonej strzelaninie między Maxem i sprzątaczami. I znowu spotyka Monę, którą zaraz chce aresztować. Sax się jednak nie poddaje i sama dobywa pistoletu. Valerie nawołuje ją więc do poddania się i do rzucenia broni. Między nie staje Payne, który chce je jakoś pogodzić. Gdy racjonalne argumenty zawodzą i gdy obie kobiety już mają strzelać, Max w szamotaninie pociąga za spust w stronę Valerie, która niedługo potem bezwładnie osuwa się na skąpaną strugami deszczu ziemię. Ostatkiem sił dobywa jednak broni i strzela do Maxa, który spada ze skarpy ("Geniusz dziury"). Następnie umiera i zostaje przewieziona do kostnicy Memorial Hospital. ''Otrzeźwienie z amerykańskiego snu'' Payne odwiedza ciało Winterson w kostnicy. Cały czas rozpacza nad tym co zrobił ("Prolog (Otrzeźwienie z amerykańskiego snu)"). Gdy Max ponownie odwiedza restaurację Vlada, Vodkę, odsłuchuje na elektronicznej sekretarce wiadomość Valerie do Lema. Winterson mówi, że bardzo go kocha i zrobi dla niego wszystko ("Na kursie kolizyjnym"). Detektyw Valerie Winterson została pochowana na cmentarzu Golgotha w New Jersey. Charakter thumb|231px|Śmierć WintersonDt. Winterson może sprawiać wrażenie bardzo skrupulatnej i sumiennej policjantki. Fakt ten może burzyć jednak jej romans z gangsterem, Vladimirem Lemem. Gotowa zrobić dla niego wszystko, mogła podporządkować jemu swoją pracę w NYPD, o czym świadczy jej telefon do Vlada. Mimo tego, musiała ciężko zapracować na szacunek surowego szefa, porucznika Bravury. Będąc kobietą po przejściach, rozwiedzioną i samotnie wychowującą kalekiego syna, Winterson wiedziała, co to ból i musiała być twarda. Najtrudniejszą decyzją w jej życiu był wybór pomiędzy NYPD i Vladem. Wybrała Rosjanina, gdyż chciała wypełnić pustkę w swoim życiu. Można powiedzieć, że ten wybór przyczynił się do jej późniejszej śmierci. Cytaty *''Trzymaj się z dala od mojej sprawy, trzymaj się z dala dla swojego własnego dobra! ''- Winterson do Payne'a, który chciał z nią porozmawiać o podejrzanej o zabójstwo Monie. NYPD1.JPG|Winterson i Payne przed warsztatem Annie Finn Mona&Winterson.JPG|Valerie aresztuje Monę Winterson&Mona1.JPG|Winterson przy próbie drugiego aresztowania Sax Winterson&Mona2.JPG|Detektyw celuje do Mony Winterson&Payne1.JPG|Max i Mona nad zwłokami Valerie Winterson1.JPG|Ciało Winterson w kostnicy Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie (Max Payne 2) Kategoria:NYPD